The Bookcase and The Ladder
by DarkwolfKnight
Summary: Glinda and Elphaba are in the library of Shiz University. Glinda is up on a ladder looking for books from the bookcase. A little slip causes the two women to be thrust into something unexpected and potentially pushes the friendship into something more. Gelphie for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, here is a one shot that I came up with when I got to see Wicked this past week. I will say that it is book version with a tiny bit of the musical version in it. So, it is set in the library at Shiz and it involves a bookcase that kind helps the situation a bit. I won't say much because you have to read it all. It does have female and female action it so if that is not your cup of tea then don't read it. I have warned you. I don't own the characters of Wicked that belongs to Gregory Maguire. Anyways…read and enjoy. **

Elphaba gives a soft exhale as she is leaning up against one of the many tall bookcases that are around the library at Shiz University. She folds her arms and gives another short exhale through her nostrils. The green woman hopes that this doesn't take too long. Her lips give a slight purse when a loud rumble comes from her stomach. It's clear that she is getting hungry.

"Really Elphie, I heard that all the way up here." Came a melodic voice from high above Elphaba's head. Dark, brown eyes look away from the place that is making hungry noise and looks upwards with a slight smirk. Glinda Upland is about ten feet up in the air, holding onto a ladder and looking down at the offending witch with a raised eyebrow. She is trying to hold in her laughter at such a noise coming from her friend. It is kind of her fault that the two of them haven't eaten yet. The blonde haired woman wanted to go to the library today so she could get some books to research on magic for an essay for class. Elphaba has been a trooper following her around the huge library to find the necessary books she needs even helping by pointing her in the right direction.

"Well, we've been walking around here for a long time and I worked up an appetite." Elphaba replies back as she shifts her body so that she is leaning against the bookcase with her shoulder and she so she can see her roommate better. Her heart gives a slight leap as she watches Glinda move her feet on the step to adjust herself so she can see the raven haired beauty better. She doesn't understand why the blonde haired woman would go up a ladder with high heels on. It's not safe at all. Her friend could lose her balance easily and fall to the ground. So Elphaba is a little on edge until Glinda has both feet safely on the floor of the library. Glinda gives a giggle as she runs her fingers through her wavy, blonde hair, Elphaba grits her teeth at seeing her roommate letting go of the ladder with just to mess with her hair.

"I promise Elphie, once I find my books we will go off campus and find a nice place to eat. Maybe that little café you love eating at. My treat since you are being a trooper." Glinda says with sparkling eyes. She does appreciate that her green friend came with her to help find the books about magic. Her head suddenly feels very lightheaded when those deep, probing eyes connect with hers and her stomach gets full of butterflies when those beautiful, green lips move into their usual smirk. The blonde haired woman gives a sharp exhale at feeling herself starting to lose her balance.

"Glin!"

Elphaba moves in front of the ladder when she sees Glinda start to sway on the ladder. Her heart starts pounding in fear that her roommate will fall off and get hurt from the great height. She watches as the blonde haired woman grab onto the side of the ladder with both of her hands in a white knuckle grip. A green hand goes to her chest and a sigh of relief escapes her lips. That was too close of a call for her liking. Glinda puts her forehead to the cool wood of the ladder while closing her eyes with a shaky breath. She can't believe that she almost fell because she got lost in those captivating eyes of her roommate. It's not like that has happened before but she has never been up on a ladder when the effects of those eyes took hold of her.

"Glinda, are you all right?" Elphaba questions with her voice having a slight tremble in it. She didn't want to see her roommate get hurt and it gave her a fright to see the blonde sway up in the air. Glinda lifts her forehead off the ladder and looks straight ahead so she doesn't make contact again. She can't let it be known how much the green woman affects her so. It took the blonde woman almost the entire freshman year to admit to herself that she found her roommate highly attractive. Though she won't be the first to admit that to Elphaba in fear of rejection and the potential to lose the close friendship she has come to develop with her. Glinda blinks her eyes when she hears the husky voice call out to her again and her spine has a chill go up it. She could listen to that voice talk all day and never get bored with it. A part of her wonders if that voice gets any deeper when things become more intimate and physical.

"Glinda, I swear to Oz if you don't answer me right now I will come up there and carry you down myself." Elphaba demands as she puts her hands on the side of the ladder and puts one of her boots on the bottom step just in case she needs to go up there to rescue Glinda. She didn't want to see the any harm to the blonde haired woman especially not on her watch. The raven haired beauty will climb up there and carry her down over shoulder, if need be. Seeing Glinda nearly falling off of the ladder almost gave her a heart attack and scared her. She hasn't verbally said just how much blonde really means to her but the thought of losing her roommate somehow makes her heart grip in fear. Her heart goes to throat when those shimmering, blue eyes finally look down towards her. A light giggle floats down towards her. Elphaba doesn't see what is so funny about any of this. Glinda could have gotten hurt if she fell.

"I'm fine, Elphie. Sheesh, don't get your knickers all in a bundle. You're such a worry wart." Glinda finally replies with a smile and gives a reassuring wink towards her roommate. She thinks that she has been up on this ladder long enough. The blonde knows she can come back and get the books some other time. She will like to end this day with her feet on the floor and food in her stomach with her favorite person by her side.

"I'm coming down. I can get the books another day plus I think we should get some food in you." Glinda continues as she starts her descend to be next to Elphaba. The raven haired beauty gives a light blush when her stomach gives another hungry growl. She will feel much with food in her stomach and Glinda safely by her side. The blonde haired woman is humming to herself with each step she takes downward. She gives a sharp exhale when she feels one of her heels slip on the step and her leg goes in between the space. Her hands had become sweaty from the first brush of near miss and her grip on the ladder isn't as good as it should have been. Glinda gives a scream of surprise at feeling the sensation of falling through the air. Her stomach is up in her throat and the tingling sensation is spreading throughout her entire body. Her eyes are tightly shut as the blonde is waiting for the impact of the hard floor. All she feels is a warmth encompass her body and a soft impact hits her body followed by a grunt from above her. Glinda slowly opens one eye up to see a black fabric before her and its moving. She opens her other eye up with confusion because she never seen black fabric move like this. Did she hit her head and this is all a dream sequence?

"Ugh….you know, you weigh more than you look." Elphaba's voice floats into her ear and it sounds like she is in pain. The blonde puts her hands on the cool floor and pushes herself up a bit to see what is going on. Her blue eyes widen slightly when she sees her roommate's face mere inches from her face. Her chest constricts at being so close to Elphaba that she can smell the sandalwood oils that the green woman likes to use after she is done with her bathing. The raven haired beauty ignores the slight throbbing in the back of her head and lifts up her left hand to cup one of the porcelain colored cheeks. She thought her heart would leap out of her chest when she saw her roommate falling from the ladder. Thank Oz she stayed close to the ladder so that she could catch her just in case something like this happened. The raven haired beauty opens her mouth to ask if Glinda is all right but her voice is lost when those crystal, blue eyes lock with hers. If she looks on this moment in the future she will blame her head injury for what is about to happen.

There is a silence between the two women as they continue to stare into each other's eyes but the air is thick with underlying tension that is dormant in the both of them. It didn't seem like neither one was moving but soon green fingers weaved their way into the golden locks and pink lips grew closer to the green ones. Two sets of eye lids slowly close when the different colored lips press together in a chaste kiss. Glinda breathes deeply in through her nose when she feels Elphaba getting bolder and press her lips deeper against hers. Her eyes snap open when she hears herself give a moan when a warm tongue caresses her lips for silent permission to go further. Glinda sits ups while covering her lips with her eyes wide as saucers. She can't believe what has just happened. Her head can't comprehend what the hell just happened. The blonde woman needs some time alone to figure this all out.

"I-I have to go." Glinda stammers as she gets off of Elphaba and her heels clicking on the ground slowly fade away from the green woman. Elphaba puts her elbows on the ground and pushes herself up slightly to watch those golden locks disappear between the bookcases. She makes a noise with her lips and puts her head back down on the ground with defeat.

"Way to go, Elphaba." The raven haired beauty whispers to herself as she stares up at the ceiling. How is she going to apologize to the blonde for this gaffe? She just hopes that her roommate isn't going to Madam Morrible to tell her what has transgressed between the two of them. She would truly be ostracized at Shiz now if word got out that she likes females. Elphaba sits up slowly and feels the headache in her head has become a hard pounding. She gives a groan while she puts her hand to her forehead. She will have to make a pit stop to the nurse to get something for this. The raven haired beauty thinks she might have gotten a concussion from breaking Glinda's fall. She gives a soft sigh and pushes off the ground to stand up. Her brown eyes look towards the accursed ladder and gave it a swift kick because it caused all of this along with the damn bookcase. Why did it have to be so tall for it to have a ladder? Elphaba gives a huff while running her fingers through her raven locks. She needs to think of something to say to Glinda and make it seem like none of this happened. She puts a hand to her forehead with a painful groan. First, the green woman needs to get this pounding headache taken care of and then she needs to find Glinda so they can talk. Elphaba starts to walk away with her eyes straight ahead. That is if the blonde wants to talk. She hopes that she does.

**I might write a sequel to this in the next couple of weeks so you can all see what will happen next. I do hope you guys enjoy reading it. I will see you all later!**

**DWK**


	2. AN

Just want to tell everybody who has read "The Bookcase and The Ladder" It's sequel is officially up and it is called "Aftermath". You will find some new information that is in that story. I hope you all enjoy reading it. See you in the next story!

DWK


End file.
